


Better Luck Next Time

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione is after the Legislature of Werewolves Before The Statute of Secrecy by Romulus Quill for months so she can start her defence of Remus before she enters the Ministry.A possible Hermione/Lucius
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Better Luck Next Time

**Better Luck Next Time**

_ Ah _ , she sighed, just the book she was looking for. She may be an eighth-year, but she was already writing proposals to change the way people felt about werewolves. Hermione had been dragging her eyes along the shelves of Tomes and Scrolls, eagerly scrolled down along the list of the incoming Legislature of Werewolves Before the Statute of Secrecy by Romulus Quill for months. Just as her tiny fingers stretched to the beautifully soft feel of old brown leather and ancient bindings. Her fingers were about to curl around the spine someone had clenched a hand around her wrist. A different type of animal hide rubbed against her flesh. Dragons Hide!

Gulping she drew her eyes along the black-clad arm to see the tell-tale long blond hair. Inwardly groaning she barely felt courageous enough to glance into his eyes. “Miss Granger,” a silken voice murmured.

_ Oh great _ , her exhilarating discovery had become sullied, “Mr Malfoy,” she said curtly.

“You should have said you wished for this particular little nugget of Wizarding Law - my Library is alas without this book - if you don’t mind...of course,” he sighed as he found the mere discussion a triviality with which he would win. “So,” he took it carefully, almost lovingly off the shelf. “Better luck next time.”

Hermione tried to restrain herself but she could not, “That’s mine!”

He stopped, his eyes gaping wide open as if feigning shock and he held in his breath. Gingerly he turned the book in his hands, then flicking through the tender pages he gasped, “Really, Miss Granger?” he questioned, “I do not see your name on the book, the frontispiece, or anywhere really - as I said,” he tilted his head to the side. “Better luck next time!”

“I need that! You’ve got thousands of books…”

“Draco bragging again…?”

“Depends if Draco has anything to brag about!” she sniffed as she interrupted him, “you won’t use it. Just keep it locked up in a cupboard like some kind of nicknack or curios. You won’t read it!”

He arched his eyebrow at her accusation, “I have you know I have been looking forward to reading this particular document of our history. But maybe…” he tilted her chin up in his gloved hand. “If you behave yourself - I may let you read it at my home.”

“I’ve already received your kind of hospitality Mr Malfoy,” she snarled fighting to keep her chin out from his grip. “I do not wish to do so again.”

“My dear,” he smirked as he leaned down at the waist, to whisper in her ear, “believe me,” he flickered his tongue down the shell of her ear, “you would receive a different kind of reception from me were you to come...alone.

With that he pulled back, smiled pleasantly down at her again, and turned on his heel, robes billowing behind him to the counter, “Malfoy account at Gringotts,” he told the Sales Assistant.

“Amazing how money talks,” she hissed at the tiller and stormed out without browsing further.


End file.
